The Heir of Hogwarts
by huneebunch
Summary: My first fanfic so all reviews are welcome.. When Harry recieves a unusual letter from the bank he must decide who he wants to be with and who he trusts with what could be his biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

From the outside, number 4 Privet Drive looked as normal as any of the other houses next to it. The only difference was a dark haired, green eyed boy sitting at one of the windows.

You see, Harry Potter was no ordinary teenager; he was destined from that fateful night 16 years ago, when the darkest wizard of the time came to his home and killed his parents. The wizard then turned on not even a year old Harry and performed the worst sort of magic possible the _Avada Kedavra _curse. The only difference this time was that the curse rebounded and hit the wizard who had cast it. The wizard was called Tom Riddle, although he was also known by a different name Lord Voldemort.

Harry was looking for some sign that everything was normal and his friends were still friends with him, he was still grieving for the loss of his godfather, who had died not 2 weeks earlier.

Off in the distance, a small speck appeared in the sky, the owl flew towards the window where Harry was sat. Harry saw the owl and opened the window. Harry carefully removed the parchment attached to the owl's leg and offered him a treat. Harry looked at the scarlet envelope with gold writing and not recognising the handwriting started to worry that Dobby had been up to his old tricks. On the back of the envelope was a wax seal with a set of scales embossed. Underneath the seal were the words Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Harry opened the letter slowly wondering why Gringotts was writing to him.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that one Mr Sirius Orion Black has died..._

Harry thought that goblin that had written this must have been having a good day as they had wrote it very politely.

_On the discovery of this, the will of Mr Black was obtained. I would like to request a meeting with yourself and a Ms Hermione Granger to discuss the contents of which._

_Please respond by return owl if you are able to meet with me tomorrow morning (31__st__ July) at 9am?_

_Griphook Baggeton, Head Goblin_

Harry immediately jumped up from his seat and raced out of the room to find his uncle.

"Um Uncle Vernon, I need to go to London tomorrow for a meeting at the bank"

"Bank, what bank? You haven't got a bank account."

"It's the wiza…"

"Ok, ok just don't say that ruddy word under my roof, it just so happens that we have to go into town to get Dudleys' new uniform, be ready to go by 7.30"

Harry raced to the phone in the hallway and dialled one of his best friend's numbers.

"Hello"

"Hi, it's Harry"

"Oh Harry it's so nice to hear from you, how are the muggles treating you?"

"Same as normal I suppose. Look I've just had a letter from Gringotts..."

"About Sirius' will?"

"How did you guess?"

"I received a letter earlier on from them, seemed that Griphook was having a good day when he wrote it, I mean he even said please!"

At this both teens laughed.

"Have you sent a response to them yet?" asked Harry nervously

"Not yet I was actually just about to call you to see if you were going"

"Oh right, I've just spoken with my uncle and he said that he'd take me."

"Do you want to meet outside the bank at 8.50 then?"

"Yeah that sounds good; I'll go send our response now then"

"Ok, see you tomorrow Harry"

"See ya Hermione"

Harry didn't realise he was shaking when he put the phone down.

"Has Potter got himself a little girlfriend?" came a shout from behind Harry; he spun around only to find his rather tall and fat cousin behind him.

"And how would you know what a girlfriend is?" shouted Harry before running up the stairs to the relative safety of his bedroom.

"Hedwig, I've got a job for you girl" said Harry softly to his white snowy owl.

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote to Griphook that he and Hermione would be able to meet with him the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Hi Guys, Sorry for the really long wait between updates, sadly real life got in the way. I failed to mention in the first chapter that this story takes place after OotP and is AU. Again sorry for the long update I promise I will try better to update much more regularly. **

**Everything you recognise is a creation of J.**

**Chapter 2-Meeting Hermione**

The next day dawned bright and cheerful in Harry's room, not only was it his 16th birthday but he was also going to meet Hermione.

Harry looked at the clock and nearly screamed when he saw that it was already 7.20 and his aunt and uncle would be leaving in 10 minutes whether he was ready or not.

He quickly searched his room for something to wear for the meeting at the bank. After looking and sniffing at some rather musty looking clothes Harry decided on his jeans and plain white school shirts. After looking between the only two pairs of shoes he owned, Harry decided to wear his school shoes as they smelt a lot better than his, slightly too small for him, trainers.

Uncle Vernon was already in the car along with Aunt Petunia when Harry raced out of the door.

"I thought you'd turned off his alarm clock" sneered Vernon to Petunia, going a very nasty shade of red.

"I swear I did Vernon, but he is one of those lot so who knows what he did."

Just as Harry entered the car with the 3 Dursleys, Vernon turned and stared at the messy haired kid in the back, "Boy, if you're not ready to go by the time we leave then you'll have to get home on your own, and don't even think of contacting any of your freakish little friends or calling for help."

Once Vernon had pulled out of the drive and was on the way, Harry just looked out of the window, ignoring the looks that Aunt Petunia was giving him and the elbows from Dudley.

The car pulled to a stop outside a large department store in the middle of London and everybody got out.

"What time will you be leaving, Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"3pm and don't be late" replied Uncle Vernon with as much venom in his voice as possible.

Harry rushed to the Leaky Cauldron and went to the wall out the back, tapping the bricks once he got there with his wand.

Once Harry entered Diagon Alley he immediately felt like he was at home.

Harry saw Hermione waiting outside the bank and had to remind himself not to run into her arms and tell her how he felt. However, Hermione had the complete opposite in mind, she ran over to Harry and gave him a huge hug and started talking about how she hoped the meeting was going to be quick as she wanted to go to Florish and Botts.

This wasn't what she wanted to really say but was worried that Harry didn't feel the same way as she did.

Dragging Harry towards the bank, Harry was happy to just let her ramble on as he was enjoying just being in her company once again. It felt like he was complete again, instead of missing part of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Since it took me so long to update after the first chapter I thought I'd treat you and upload 2 chapters in one day.**

**Again I own nothing except the plot.**

**Chapter 3-The meeting with the bank**

On entering the bank both Harry and Hermione headed towards the head goblin, who just happened to be Griphook.

After introducing themselves, Harry and Hermione followed Griphook to one of the waiting elevators and ascended up to the top floor. On reaching the top floor they were led into a huge office that had completely glass walls and all brown and cream furniture. Hermione thought it was the most beautiful office she had ever seen.

"Take a seat Mr Potter, Ms Granger." Said Griphook with as much authority as he could.

"Now normally neither of you would be eligible for what you are about to hear as you are not yet seen as an adult in the wizarding world, but the Black family has always been held in the highest of regard for their work during the goblin wars. Mr Blacks will decrees that you are both to receive an equal share of his estate and will become emancipated and adults immediately upon acceptance. Now I must tell you that it is highly irregular for 2 people to be named in the will but I can also tell you that because of other family ties you both have, you Mr Potter are the heir to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lineages and you Miss Granger are heir to the Hufflepuff and Slytherin lineages." Said Griphook to the two, now very shocked teens.

"B-bu-but I cant be...I'm a muggleborn" stuttered Hermione.

"Yes that is true Ms Granger, but what isn't commonly known, even by Professor Dumbledore is that Helga Hufflepuff was actually Helga Slytherin in the last few years of her life and bore a daughter who turned out to be a squib. This was a disappointment to Salazar so he sent the girl into hiding giving her a false name of Jane Austen"

"No, she can't be. Jane Austen is a famous muggle writer."

"That she is but Ms Granger, have you never wondered why you a muggleborn can do spells on the first go and some 'pure-bloods' struggle?"

"Yes but I always thought that was because I had read everything before term even started."

"There is a simple way for me to prove to you that you are the descendants of Helga and Salazar Slytherin. Give me your hand Ms Granger" Griphook asked whilst pulling a bowl of mercury that had a blueish tinge to it. Whilst doing this he also pulled out a small ceremonial knife from a draw in his desk.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione, nervously eyeing the knife

"I just need a drop of your blood Ms Granger to prove that you are the heir to these 2 famous wizarding lines"

Griphook moved the knife over Hermione's hand that at first she thought he hadn't cut it when she suddenly looked down and there was blood on her hand, she started panicking until Griphook moved her hand over the bowl letting a couple of drops fall into the liquid before muttering a spell and healing Hermione's hand to what it looked like before it had been cut.

"Now this bowl is special you just need to ask it a question relating to your blood, such as am I a member of the so and so family and then the answer will appear." Explained Griphook.

'Okay you can do this Hermione' she kept thinking to herself.

"Am I the heir to the Hufflepuff and Slytherin lineages?" asked Hermione with as much strength and courage as she could.

Hermione was just about to give up looking when she saw words forming in the bowl.

YES, YOU ARE THE HEIR TO THE HUFFLEPUFF AND SLYTHERIN LINEAGES

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Hermione kept saying.

Through all of this Harry hadn't said anything, he knew from Sirius that he was the heir of the Gryffindor, but had never thought he would be to Ravenclaw as well.

"Now Mr Potter, you are another matter, the Gryffindor lineage was passed down from your father, but your Ravenclaw lineage was from your mother."

"But that's not possible either as my mum was a muggleborn the same as Hermione."

"Yes, again that is true. However Rowena created a charm that allowed her to bestow her lineage onto a muggleborn. This muggleborn went onto have many children and the lineage was eventually passed to your mother. Your mother was one of the brightest witches I knew and to this day on Ms Granger can claim a higher spot."

Harry contemplated everything that had happened so far and was more accepting of it all than Hermione who was still muttering "oh my god".

Harry had learnt, since entering the wizarding world anything could happen. You could change into somebody else completely, be made invisible, made to love somebody that you may of hated before and all other sorts of weird, but fantastic things.

"I will leave the two of you for a while so you can speak about this. I will return shortly." Said Griphook leaving the room.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione didn't hear this as she was still muttering. Harry finally realised that she had been in a case of severe shock all this time and needed to be calmed down immediately before she fainted or worse.

He got up off his seat and did the first thing he thought of.

He kissed her...

**AN – hehe dreaded cliffie I know. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN – Again I own nothing but the plot. Thanks to my beta, Earcataracts. And thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story, added it to their favourites, etc.**

**Chapter 4 – The acceptance**

It took Hermione a few seconds to realise that soft, warm lips were against hers and that it was Harry who was kissing her.

As soon as she realised what was happening she eagerly kissed him back, bringing out a shocked sigh from Harry.

Harry slowly pulled away and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I...I... I love you Hermione" stuttered Harry.

"Oh Hharry, I love you too" said Hermione with a huge smile on her face that lit up her eyes. "Now what are we going to do about this inheritance?"

"I think we should accept it, I mean if we were emancipated then I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's and we can use magic out of school." said Harry quickly.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea, it means you can practice your defence spells more ready for when you battle V-Voldemort."

Harry's face dropped at this, "I meant just being able to do everything with magic rather than just at school."

They sat quietly for a while just happy to be with each other and thought of being able to use magic outside of school.

"Are you both ready to continue?" asked Griphook from the doorway.

"Yes we are, and we both want to accept the inheritance from Sirius" replied Harry.

"Ah, I was expecting that and have prepared accordingly. Would you both follow me?"

Harry and Hermione got up and followed Griphook back down to the atrium and then to one of the carts.

"We are we going?" Hermione asked the goblin.

"Just to the inheritance chamber" Griphook said with a sly smile.

After about 5 minutes the cart slowed down to reveal that they were now outside a door that was covered in runes.

"Griphook what do some of these runes mean as I've never seen them before?" Hermione asked.

"They are from the forgotten Goblin dialect, now no more questions and follow me" Griphook answered sharply.

They followed the goblin into the room and were shocked that it had hardly any furniture except a large bowl in the middle of the floor, with cushions dotted around it.

"Now I need both of you to say your full names and which lineages you would like to claim. But heed this warning if you try to claim a lineage which is not yours legally, then you shall face the most horrible ordeal. Also Mr Potter once you have claimed the Black lineage you can immediately claim the Potter lineage." Griphook said with a gleam in his eye.

"Okay I'll go first, if that's ok Hermione?" Harry asked looking directly at her.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Harry James Potter, I claim the lineages of Black, Potter, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Harry said using all of his Gryffindor courage. Immediately the room temperature dropped and the room was filled with ghosts looking directly at Harry, who was looking very nervously around him.

"Mr Potter, it is my great privilege to meet you" said one ghost who was dressed in what looked like clothes straight out of a Jane Austen novel.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Godric Gryffindor?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Ah you must be Miss Granger, we ghosts have heard a lot about you, brightest witch of your age I believe they call you." Said Godric chuckling.

Hermione just blushed at this.

"Now Harry, what Griphook has failed to mention to you is that along with our titles, you also inherit all the properties, monies and assets that we and your ancestors have acquired. Griphook will also remove some spells that were put on you at birth to protect you from being found by the deatheaters that remained at large." Harry looked very shocked at this, but accepted that Dumbledore or somebody had done it to protect him.

"Now Harry we must be going, we know our lineages are in the best hands we could ever hope for, so now go to our rest. Just remember that help comes to those who ask for it." And with that the ghosts all disappeared.

"Mr Potter, I have here the rings of the lineages you have claimed today." Griphook explained whilst pulling them out of his jacket pocket. "Don't worry Miss Granger; Mr Black also left a ring for you. Now Miss Granger if you could complete your part of the ritual."

"Oh of Course, Hermione Jane Granger, I claim the lineages of Black, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

The room again went cold and ghosts appeared staring at Hermione.

"Ms Granger you are just gorgeous" came a male voice from behind her.

"Sal, you're scaring her, behave." Said a kind faced woman next to him.

"Yes dear" Salazar said looking at Helga Hufflepuff, bringing out chuckles from both Hermione and Harry.

"Now dear" Helga began, again looking at Hermione, "I can see that you care for this man beside you" looking at Harry "but remember the path of true love never runs smoothly, look at Salazar and me. We had to keep our relationship a secret from everybody, even those that we cared about because of what would of happened and been said."

"I thought Tom Riddle was your heir though Mr Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"He was, but he has been disinherited for what he has done to not just the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well. I may not have been far off from the same ideals as he, but I just wanted Hogwarts to be for purebloods, not get rid of muggleborns completely. Also on another note, mudblood was never meant as an insult to muggleborns but as an insult to those pureblood marriages that were within the family (A/N incest)."

"Hehe I am going to have so much fun with that bit of information next time I see Malfoy." Hermione giggled.

"Now we heard what Godric had said to Mr Potter and the same applies to you Ms Granger." Salazar said smiling at her.

"I had spells put on me as well?"

"You had them placed on you just after you arrived at Hogwarts, Helga could you see whose magical signature this is?"

"Ah, yes I can see quite clearly this is the current headmaster's magic signature."

"But, why would Dumbledore place spells on Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry" said Hermione correcting him instantly as normal.

"As a gift to you both for all the hardships you have faced and will undoubtedly face in the future, Helga and I will remove all these blocks and restore you, Harry, to what you should be like. Your scar is actually helping you-know-who retain his magical powers by taking some of yours."

Helga and Salazar clasped hands and placed their other hands above Harry and Hermione. They started chanting

"Strength of day,

Strength of night,

Give these heirs the strength of sight,

Motivate them to dissipate,

The magical energy that flows in the airs."

A bright white light emitted from the area surrounding the four. Hermione slumped to the floor, dragging Harry with her till they both went unconscious due to the weight of all the blocks being lifted from them.

**A/N Hope you liked it. I got writers block towards the end. Anyway R&R. No flames please.**


	5. Author Note

Hi all,

Just wanted to say a big thank you for all the reviews for this story. Unfortunately I have been hit with a large writers block and not sure where to go next on this particular fiction. I will try and finish this at some point but not sure when that is. For now i will leave the story as unfinished.

I have also had a bunny jumping around in my head for a while with an idea for a new story, so look out for Strictly Come Hogwarts coming soon.

Thanks,

Huneebunch

xx


End file.
